Cerulean "Lee" Beard
THIS IS AN UNFINISHED PAGE. THE CREATOR IS STILL WORKING ON IT. Cerulean "Lee" Beard is the son of Bluebeard, from the French fairytale of the same name. He was created by Timetravelingshark. Do not edit this page without her explicit permission. Character Personality Cerulean is a genuinely well-meaning, kind guy, but due to his bitterness over his destiny he he puts on a cynical, jaded front. He can be a bit antisocial, and is only ever truly himself around his friends and family. When he's being himself, he varies between being somewhat quiet or very talkative. He's definitely more chipper and smiles much more than when he's not with family/friends. He'll participate in things more than usual. His eyes are brighter. He's kind, and jokes around. He's a lot more affectionate, and he lets the walls he's built around himself crumble into dust. He's honestly a big sweetheart. Because of his adoptive father's (Caspian) profession as a sea captain, Lee has adapted to the life very quickly and is quickly becoming an excellent seafarer. He enjoys the coast and the sea, and wants to follow in Caspian's footsteps as a captain. He loves spending summers in his little bayside hometown of Calcheth. Aside from his love of the sea, he loves to draw and write, and has a notebook for each. He enjoys calming music. He likes dancing with his friends. His hands are kind of fidgety, and he's usually seen fiddling with something due to this. He has a bit of a foul mouth. When he's not around loved ones, he builds up his walls again. He's more reserved and grumpy. He's jaded and antisocial, and doesn't participate in things as often. He knows he intimidates people, and he hates it. Appearance Cerulean has tanned skin, wide brown eyes rimmed with thick eyelashes, and shaggy teal-colored hair. On one cheek he has two small birthmarks. He has a few scars across his body from over the years. His face is handsome, yet mischievous. He's of athletic body type, and is around 5'10 height-wise. Portrayers In English, Lee would be voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. If Ever After High were to be adapted into a live-action film, Lee would be played by Tyler Posey. Fairytale He is fated to be the next Bluebeard, from the French Fairytale of the same name. Relationships Family He has an excellent relationship with his adoptive father, Caspian. Caspian was only 22 when he found Cerulean left out to die, but took in little Lee and singlehandedly raised him to be a kind, fairly well-adjusted young man. Lee looks up to his dad a lot, and considers him his true parent compared to his biological mother and father. Caspian is currently teaching his son how to master the sea, and hopes his son will join him after he graduates. Lee's father has always been supportive and kind with his son, and is fully behind Lee on his decision to rebel. Friends Able Charming Able is Lee's roommate and first true friend. They kind of kept to themselves at first, but slowly warmed up to one another. Now, months later, they're close friends. They goof around a lot, and Able brings out Lee's optimistic side. Lee's pretty grateful that Able has been able to change people's minds about him. They stick together, and Lee, although younger than Able, is extremely protective of him, even willing to let his steadily growing reputation as a nonviolent kid crumble in order to protect him. Able acts as Lee's rock, keeping him grounded and helping Lee through his emotional issues. Dexter Charming Dexter and Cerulean became friends thanks to Able, who introduced the two to each other. Dexter is really interested in Lee's sailor stories, and always listens when Lee starts telling one. They can sometimes be seen hanging out with each other, either talking or just enjoying each other's presence. They like to talk about girls, destiny, books, and their lives. Maxim Stahlbaum Max and Lee met when they ran into each other (literally) one night while out after curfew. When the sun rose, the two boys were friends. They recognize a little of themselves in each other, and have bonded over that fact. They also like a lot of the same things, which also helped speed up the process. Lee is really impressed by how well Max dances. Romance Currently, Lee is single, due to his family's reputation. He, however, has feelings for certain people whose names he hasn't disclosed. Alliance Due to not wanting to become a serial killer, Lee is firmly in rebel territory. Pets Lee has a pet Newfoundland-Lab mix named Lupo. Lee loves him like family. Lupo is a big baby, and likes to romp around with Lee. They are both eternally loyal to each other, and Lee and his dad take Lupo out on the ship a lot. Lupo lives with Lee's father, Caspian, in Calcheth. Outfits Basic Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bluebeard Category:Rebels